This invention relates to a fiber optic splitter tray system, including an apparatus and method, which provides the potential for a higher density splitter apparatus for use in telecommunications.
Fiber optic splitters, connectors and adapters are all very well known in the art, and splitters are generally located in the proximity of fiber optic connectors and adapters to allow fiber optic cables to be selectively attached.
With the large increase in demand for telecommunications capacity, there is an increasing need for greater density and capacity in all areas of telecommunications, including signal transmission, connections or cross-connections, and signal splitters. The better utilization of a given amount of space in telecommunications facilities is becoming more and more important.
It is also desired to protect the fiber optic cables which are attached to the adapters, and if the fiber optic cables are protruding beyond the front end of the framework they can be inadvertently damaged. It is therefore desirable to maintain the fiber optic cables within the framework and/or to providing guarding, all within the limited area of the framework.
There has therefore been a need in the art for a higher density fiber optic splitter tray system which also maintains the fiber optic cables within the framework and which still provides sufficient access to the adapters. It is believed that this invention provides a higher density of fiber optic splitters and connectors, while still maintaining the fiber optic cables protected within the framework and accessible adapters, to a level not heretofore achieved in the art. For instance, in an industry-standard footprint of twelve inches deep by nineteen inches wide, this invention may provide twelve splitters, twelve monitor adapters, twelve input adapters and twelve output adapters.
In typical fiber optic adapter configurations such as this, fiber optic cables routed from the adapters which are located on or near the ends of the framework are routed at a sharper angle due to their location near the entry point for the passageway through which they are routed. An embodiment of this invention however provides a dual channel fiber optic routing system in which fiber optic cables nearest the ends or nearest the passageways may be routed through the furthest passageway or channel to provide additional protection.